To Be or Not To Be Broken
by A True Dreamer
Summary: Jacob promised her he would be the one to find a way to break the imprint, that he would never break her heart. He learns one fateful night that some things are out of our control, something things are lost into the dawn. FWC: NOT WHAT IT SEEMS CONTEST


**To Be Or Not To Be Broken**

**Not What It Seems Contest**  
><strong>Title: To Be Or Not To Be Broken<strong>  
><strong>Penname: A True Dreamer <strong>  
><strong>Rating Disclaimer: Rated: T**  
><strong>Summary: Jacob promised her he would be the one to find a way to break the imprint, that he would never break her heart. He learns one fateful night that some things are out of our control, some things are lost into the dawn. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lost Into The Dawn<strong>

_I need you to know this wont be broken,_

_All that we said will not be lost into the dawn,_

_You would be the last thing I saw coming… I'm still surprised._

_Lovely Tonight, Joshua Radin_

Jacob yawned as he opened his eyes, and took a look around. He instantly felt the smile as it took over his face. He scooted a bit closer to the warm body beside him, pulling Leah so she was laying more snuggly against him. She was absolutely beautiful when she slept, softer, more honest than she was in front of anyone else, than she could ever allow herself to be when awake.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead, and glanced up, taking in the beauty of the full moon through the windowpanes of Leah's skylight. It always felt to him that everything aligned itself when he and Leah were together; tonight he felt it to be especially true.

Leah and Jacob. Jacob and Leah. Two names he'd never imagined he'd see in a romantic connection. He'd always thought they'd never had anything in common. Of course it is always in hindsight that one can see the mistakes in their errors in judgment. Looking back they had spent much more time together growing up than he'd remembered as it was happening.

Leah had always been there, they'd shared family meals, gone to the same school. Fished with their dad's, she'd played at his house with his sisters, he's played her house with her brother. They weren't so impossible in hindsight; in fact to the knowledgeable eye they were almost inevitable.

The reason they weren't together publically was because of the supernatural ties he had, and yet the only reason they even stood a chance was because those forces had been set into play. If the vampires hadn't come to town, Sam would have never left her, and Jacob knew he wouldn't have stood a chance.

If only there was a way to rewind and not have been there when Renesmee was born, to have made it out of town with Leah, for their pack of two. It was crazy to imagine, but if that had happened he might still be heart broken over Bella, and she'd still be recovering from Sam.

There had to be a larger plot in play, because Leah didn't deserve to be left twice. It was the belief that Leah deserved more, that gave him the strength to know he'd break the imprint. Leah was his forever… he just knew it. He had to find a way to make it happen.

"Jacob, what are you thinking about?" Leah asked in the worried tone he'd realized she seemed to always have when she woke up and he was still there. To him it seemed she would be calmer if he was gone when she opened her eyes, as if that was what she was always expecting.

"I was thinking about how inevitable our love story seems." Jacob answered her, as he rolled back toward her, resting his head in his hand as he hovered over her, smiling.

Leah rolled her eyes, "you were thinking about our love story?" she asked, sarcasm creeping into her voice at the end of the question.

"Yes, our love story" Jacob said sitting up and pulling her into his arms. "You don't understand, all my life I've felt like I've lived alone without you. As if I couldn't find a way to belong with out having you _right here_."

"I've felt that way too Jake, but you have to know its hard for me to trust your declarations of love, to trust you to stay when I know that she's going to grow to love you the way I love you one day, probably one day soon. She's going to realize that you're hers, and she's going to take you away from me because there is no breaking the imprint." Leah told him, her eyes filling with tears. "Its going to happen all over again, and this time will be so much worst because I'll have let my love for you grow, knowing it could only hurt me in the end."

"I love you Leah, I am going to do what I can to stop you from getting hurt. I need you to know _this_," he gestured between his heart and hers, "wont be broken, all that I'm telling you won't be lost. Lee you're the last think I saw coming, I'm still in shock at how much I love you, still surprised by how right this feels. I will do everything I can to bring us together permanently, to make us last forever."

Jacob pressed his lips firmly to hers, hoping to cement his resolution, to show her he would give every last ounce of what he had to be with her. He wouldn't give up without a fight. He smiled when he felt her kiss him back. He brushed away her tears with his thumbs as he cupped her face, deepening the kiss.

He pulled away from her, his eyes seeking hers, seeking assurance that she trusted the words and his resolve behind them. When she gave him a small nod, he felt the weight on his shoulders lift.

"Make love to me," Leah whispered her lips brushing lightly against his, and she slid her arms around his neck. "Show me everything you just said."

Jacob smiled as he reached forward, his hands cupping her face again before he slid his fingers under her shirt and up over her head. He slowed pushed her backwards so she was resting on the bed. He took his time, showing her with just his fingers tips how dedicated he was to her. He caressed every inch of her, memorizing every detail.

Her surprisingly dainty fingers, her tiny wrist, up her arm to her shoulders, her collarbone, and every single piece of her that he could touch. He then repeated the process with his lips, memorizing the feeling of his lips on every inch of her.

The last place he kissed was the center most part of her, and he could practically feel the heat pouring from her, warming his lips. As he slide his way back up her body, his hands intertwining with hers as he pinned her beneath him, he couldn't help but stop and take in the moment.

She looked so beautiful, her eyes drilling into his with the lust he'd invoked in her body. He pressed his lips to hers then, kissing her deeply again so she could see just how much he cared. How much of himself he was pouring into this.

With their lips still joined, their bodies connected bring a sigh of pleasure from both of them. They smiled into their kiss, as the connection between them felt stronger than ever. Jacob took his time, making the passion and the heat last as long as possible, wanting her to feel the truth in his words. When they reached the peak of pleasure it was mutually and with a force stronger then either of them had ever felt.

As they lay in the aftermath of their love making, her head resting on his heart, his fingers playing in her hair. He couldn't help but imagine a life where they did this every day and every night.

"Jake," Leah whispered, before she lifted her head up to look at him. "I believe you, for the first time, I trust you completely when you say you'll find a way. I know you'll never break my heart. I trust you."

"Thank you, I can't wait to prove it to you Leah." He told her, his armed wrapping more tightly around her.

He couldn't help but think it was about time she trusted him with her heart.

It was also unknowingly the last time they would be together in secret. The end of the affair, that period they clung to so desperately was lost into the dawn.

* * *

><p>Jacob woke with a start, he seemed to always dream of that fateful night. It was the night everything changed, when things stronger then him came into play.<p>

The last night he spent with Leah Clearwater…

He turned his head to the other side of the bed, and saw that it was empty. Before he could wonder where she was he heard her voice through the baby monitor. She had insisted they have one in spite of the fact that they both could hear a pin drop three rooms away.

He walked to the bathroom, and splashed a little water on his face to wake himself up a bit more. His mind still replaying images from his dream, from what would forever be one of the best nights of his life. If the dreams were his way of making sure to never forget, he hoped he had them forever.

He made a pit stop in the kitchen to pour him self a glass of water before making his way to the nursery. He stopped in the doorway, his eyes surveying the room so as not to make too much noise in case the baby was asleep again.

He watched his… wife… he was still getting used to using that word for her, even all this time later. He watched his wife, as she danced about the room with their baby in her arms.

When he pushed the door open a bit more so he could slip inside, her eyes looked up to meet his, a smile instantly gracing her face. He immediately felt as if she triggered the smile that appeared on his. He couldn't stop himself as he walked quickly to her. Wrapping his arms around her, his chin resting on her shoulder as he stared down at his daughter.

"How are my two lovely ladies doing?" he whispered in her ear, his lips kissing the shell lightly.

"Better now that your up," she replied, turning her head to kiss him lightly. "We've got a busy day ahead of us, my mother has requested our presence, but I can tell you now its just an excuse to see the grandchild I'm sure she never imagined she'd have."

"Sounds like fun" he told her before he gestured for her to let him hold the baby.

"Fun?" she asked, as she place their daughter in his arms. "Were you not there last time? It was like I ceased to exist."

"Like I said, sounds fun." He told her with a smirk, "if you remember correctly, we snuck off and you very much existed with me in a spare bedroom."

"How could I forget, you Jacob are a man of many talents, always showing me how much you love me." She smiled, as she leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek.

"You asked me to show you with more than just my words, and I plan to make sure for the rest of my life my actions are evidence enough. I love you Leah." He said, his voice firm with his conviction.

"That's Leah Black to you, and don't you forget it," she smiled at him. "Now hand Harriett over to me, and go show me with your actions what a wonderful cook you are, so I don't burn the house down trying to make us breakfast."

Jacob smiled as he kissed Leah lightly on the lips one last time before going to make his signature French Toast.

Leah Black, he smiled thinking about it. Some how that fateful night everything had lined up perfectly, from the full moon, to his conviction to stay with her forever, and Renesmee's willingness to let him go. It had all boiled over and somehow broken the imprint. Freeing him to ensure he kept his word to Leah, freeing him from all the sneaking around, from the secrets.

That night was the last night of their affair, the last night he spent with Leah _Clearwater_, he married her as soon as they knew for sure they were free. She became Leah Black and he was the happiest man alive just with the knowledge that she would never have her heart broken by him.

It wasn't until they found out they'd conceived Harriett that they realized their love would live on through her, and through her kids, and theirs. It would not be broken, not lost into the dawn; their love would last forever.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! So this is my second official contest piece! I'm kind of proud of myself for making sure I got it in… even if it was at the last minute! :]] I hope it is enjoyed by many, even if it's not the winning piece.<p>

The song Lovely Tonight by Joshua Radin was the overall inspiration for this piece, check it out! :]]

Please review.


End file.
